High School Naruto Sakura Sasuke and friends
by Moonwolf27
Summary: This is the story about Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto's high school lives. Full of fights, love and more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

This is my first fanfic ever! So PLEASE tell me what you think. This is only the first chapter more to come soon!!

**CHAPTER 1:** First Day

It was the first day of seventh grade for Sakura Haruno and her friends. She was waiting for her two closest friends, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, just outside the front entrance. Just as she was about to give up and go inside she heard a familiar voice yell her name. She turned her head to see Naruto and Sasuke walking towards her.

"Hey Sakura!" yelled Naruto as they got closer.

"Hey Naruto! Hey Sasuke!" she said back.

"Hn" said Sasuke

"Were not late are we?" Naruto asked.

"No but you were cutting it pretty close. Come on let's go in and get our lockers and schedules.

"Alright!"

* * *

Inside they picked their lockers and got their schedules. 

"So what classes do we have together?" Naruto asked them.

"Let's see… History first, Math second, Gym third, Lunch, then Mission Strategies fifth, Language Arts sixth and lastly Science."

"History, Language Arts, Gym, Lunch, Mission Strategies, Math and Science." Said Sasuke.

"I have the same as you Sasuke. That means the three of us will be together for every class but math and Language."

"Hn… Great!" Sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura laughed and Naruto didn't even seem to be fazed by what Sasuke had said. Just then the first bell ring.

"We better go. I don't wanna be late on the first day" Naruto said.

"Wow Naruto I've never seen you this excited for school!" Sakura said.

"I bet by tomorrow he'll be complaining!" Sasuke said.

"You'll win that bet!" Sakura laughed.

They walked into their first class and immediately fan girls of Sasuke were yelling hello. Ino was the loudest of them all.

"Hey Sasuke!!!!!" Ino yelled.

Sasuke ignored them all and went to a desk in the back of the room, Naruto and Sakura followed him and sat down. Naruto looked around the room.

"Hey look the nine of us are in first hour together again." Hey what's up Shikamaru? Hey Kiba and Shino and Ino and Chouji and Hinata!! Can you believe we have class together again this year?" Naruto yelled.

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru.

"Hey Naruto! Yea pretty cool isn't it? Will you keep it down now?" Kiba said.

"Oh yea, sorry!" Naruto laughed.

"Really Naruto you're starting to scare me with this whole being excited about school thing. I hope Sasuke's right and you go back to complaining." Sakura told him.

The late bell rang and class started. The teacher began to go over school rules and policies and soon class was over and they all went into the hallway.

"Well, I'll see you guys in Gym. Have fun in Language!" Sakura said walking to math with Hinata.

**This is only the first chapter more to come!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In math, Sakura and Hinata start talking since there is no work to do, being only the first day of school.

"So Hinata how was tour summer break?" Sakura asked.

"Um it was nice. How about yours Sakura?"

"Oh it was okay. Sasuke, Naruto and me practiced our combat skills, went swimming and other stuff."

"Really, sounds like a lot of fun."

"It was. Well at least when Naruto wasn't trying to show off. I swear I think we went to the hospital at least six times because he would somehow hurt himself." Sakura said laughing. Hinata gave a small laugh to but then blushed.

"Are you ok? Your face is turning kind of red."

"Oh yea I'm fine. I-its nothing."

"OK if you're sure?" Then the bell rang and they were dismissed to their next class. "Hey Hinata do you have gym next?"

"Um… let me check… oh yea I do."

"Ok great lets go then."

"Ok"

* * *

In gym they found Naruto and Sasuke, along with a few of the others, and sat by them in the bleachers. 

"Hey Naruto. Hey Sasuke. So how did Language class go?"

"Hn... I don't want to talk about it or I might strangle Naruto."

"That bad. Is he still acting weird? Well, I mean weirder than usual!" Sakura asked looking around Sasuke to Naruto. Who, at the moment was sitting with a stupid grin on his face almost shaking with excitement.

"All right, this is going to be great!" he yelled.

"Naruto, will you PLEASE calm down. You're really starting to scare me and its not even lunch yet."

"Sorry but I can't help it." Naruto said starting to jump up and down.

Sasuke suddenly stood up and the next thing Sakura new, Naruto was sitting back down and his nose was bleeding.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard!" Naruto said.

"Of course I did. Maybe now I've knocked some sense into that big head of yours." Sasuke smirked and Sakura let out a small laugh. The class start bell rang and their gym teacher walked in. He was a Jounin level shinobi.

"Good morning class! My name is Kakashi and I'll be your gym teacher this year. Now not only is this a gym class, but it is also a survival class. Unlike the rest of your classes it is two hours long. You will be divided into teams and have to work together to survive whatever challenges I give you. Now I won't put you in your teams until tomorrow and be sure to bring your gym clothes because trust me when I say that you'll probably need a new pair of gym clothes every week. This is because you will be thrown into many different obstacle courses that will tear your clothes to shreds. Oh and forgetting your gym clothes doesn't get you out of that days activity's. So I suggest you don't forget them. For today the rest of the time is yours. Just don't leave the gym till the bell rings."

"Wow this class is going to be great!!!" Naruto yelled, smilingly stupidly.

"How troublesome!" Shikamaru groaned.

Kiba laughed, "Wow Naruto since when do you get so excited about having your butt kicked?"

Naruto just stuck out his tongue at him then continued to sit there.

"So Kiba how was your summer break?" Sakura asked him.

"Pretty good! Akimaru and I trained a lot and we explored the forest outside town." Kiba answered.

"Sounds fun!" She answered.

"Hn…" Sasuke suddenly said. Sakura turned to look at him and saw him death glaring his elder bro, Itachi, who had just entered the gym. "What's he doing in here? It's not like him to show up for a class. He usually hangs around outside with his friends smoking."

"I don't know. That is weird," Sakura said. Naruto suddenly realized Itachi had come in.

"Hey Sasuke, Isn't that Itachi over there? I'm surprised you didn't notice yet!" Naruto said stupidly, having missed the last five minutes of conversation. Sakura was surprised when Sasuke didn't hit Naruto for being stupid.

"Dope, of course I noticed you idiot." Sasuke said coldly. Sakura sat their surprised. Sasuke never acted this mean to Naruto. What was going on between Sasuke and Itachi? She knew they hated each other but she didn't know it was this bad. **(Yes this is before Itachi kills the other Uchiha's. This is before anything like that happens in the show.) **Thankfully the bell rang and they left for lunch before anything could happen.

**Hey thanks for the comments on chapter 1. Please comment some more. More chapters to come soon. I've been sick the past few days so i wasn't really up to typing chap 2 sooner or it would have been up yesterday. Hopefully i'll have chapter 3 up by tomorow night. Thats if i don't have any scholl work to catch up on!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto entered the cafeteria and got in line to get their lunch.

"Hey Sasuke, What's going on with you and Itachi?" Naruto asked.

""Hn…I don't want to talk about it dope. And I suggest you don't bring it up ever again! Got it?" Sasuke answered coldly. Naruto gave Sakura a nervous glance but she simply shrugged her shoulders to say she had no idea. She had no clue what was going on with Sasuke but didn't want to ask him and get him any angrier.

"I hope the foods improved from last year!" Sakura said trying to break the tense moment.

Yea last year we might as well have eaten out of the dumpsters!" Naruto said jokingly. Sasuke didn't say anything and paid for his lunch, then headed to a table at the back of the cafeteria. Naruto and Sakura paid for their lunches than followed him.

"So next we have Mission Strategies class. It shouldn't be too bad!" Sakura said.

"Yea, as long as we don't have to memorize the history of famous missions or something stupid like that. I mean isn't that what history class is for." Naruto said. Sasuke still hadn't said anything as they ate. Sakura shot Naruto a worried look and finished eating.

"Man the first day of school lunch was way ore exciting last year!" Naruto said smiling.

"That's because last year you started a food fight and almost got thrown in the trash by a senior." Sakura said laughing.

"And if it weren't for me he would have been!" Sasuke said finally speaking.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hey Kiba catch" Naruto yelled as he threw an open container of mil, which exploded in Kiba's face. _

_"NARUTO, you're going to get it!" Kiba yelled as he retaliated by throwing a bowl of mash potatoes at him. Which Naruto dodged and it ended up hitting a table full of sophomores. They in turn started laughing and threw food at a table full of junior girls who screamed. Then Naruto went to throw Mac N Cheese at Kiba, but Kiba ducked and hit a senior._

_"Hey you freshman your going to wish you had stayed in middle school for that one!" the senior said picking up Naruto by his shirt collar._

_"You don't wanna do that." Sasuke said sternly._

_"Oh really and are you going to stop me?" the senior asked._

_"No I am!" Itachi said walking towards the senior and Naruto. Itachi at the time may have only been a junior but he had respect from the seniors, especially since he was so strong._

_"Itachi you know these guys. Sorry man, my mistake." The senior said putting him down and walking back to his table to sit down._

_"Whew, thanks Itachi!" Naruto said._

_"What ever, I suggest you don't do something stupid like that again or next time I'll let him do it." Itachi said, then walked away._

**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**

Naruto luckily didn't mention it was Itachi that had saved him from being thrown in the trash. Technically, Sasuke did save him because if Naruto and Sasuke hadn't been friends, Itachi probably would have been the one throwing him in the trash.

"Yea that was a great day!" Naruto said.

"Well except that unlike this year you were complaining every 10 minutes that school was stupid." Sakura laughed. Then the bell rang and they threw away their leftovers and stacked their trays. Then they left the cafeteria and headed to their next class. When they arrived they followed Sasuke to desks in the back and sat down.

"Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto said.

"Hey" he said simply in return.

"This class is probably going to be easy for you isn't it. Strategies is your thing with your high I.Q." Naruto said.

"Yea, what ever." He said.

"Your so boring and lazy, Shika." Naruto said.

"No you're just too hyper." Shika said. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him as the bell rang and class started.

* * *

**Hey!!! I actually had time to write, type and post chapter 3. I luckily didn't have too much HW from being sick the past two days. I hope you like it working on chap. 4. Hopefully I'll get it done soon. Probably tomorw night since i'm not doing anything but babysitting my little bro. Well please comment!! **


	4. Chapter 4

Their teacher was a man with a scar going down his face. His name was Ibiki. When he appeared in the classroom when the bell started everyone got really quite.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to mission strategies class. This may be one of the hardest classes you'll have this year. This class is about making decisions for a team, as a team and making yourself as an individual stop caring about your own selfish needs to make correct decisions that could save a teammates life. Any questions?" Ibiki said.

Naruto raised his hand. "So you mean that if we don't make the right choices we fail?"

"Not only fail, but possibly lose the life of a teammate. In this class we may do many different outdoor activities, working as a team to accomplish a goal." Ibiki answered.

"Wait so you're saying that if we make even one wrong choice we fail?" Naruto said.

"Exactly, because one wrong decision could mean your death or a member of your teams." Ibiki said.

_This sucks, I'm terrible at making decisions, _Naruto thought to himself. _Arg I'd rather memorize the history of missions._ **(Ironic isn't it. Just last chap he complained about having to memorize stuff.)**

Sakura glanced at Naruto and saw the upset look on his face. She then glanced at Sasuke, but he didn't even seem to be paying attention to Ibiki at all. Just then the bell rang dismissing them to their next class.

"Me and Sasuke have math next Sakura. How was it, when you were there earlier?" Naruto asked.

"Boring... how about LA?" Sakura asked them.

"It was ok I guess." Naruto said. After the last class he seemed to have lost all of his excitement for school.

"Well I'll see you guys in science next hour. Cya! She said walking away.

"Let's get going dope." Sasuke said turning and walking down the hall in the opposite direction as Sakura.

"Hey, Sasuke wait for me." Naruto said realizing Sasuke was leaving him.

* * *

In LA Sakura took a seat and noticed that Ino was in her class.

_Uh, great, now I have to deal with Ino. She's so annoying. She is always trying to get Sasuke's attention. Uh I hate her!!! _Sakura thought to her self as the bell rang and her teacher started discussing what they would be learning in this class. Not that Sakura really paid any attention though LA was probably going to be her easiest class this year.

* * *

In Math Naruto tried to talk to Sasuke but he wasn't listening. He was off in his own world thinking about something.

"Hey Sasuke are you listening to me?" Naruto asked him.

"Will you shut up? Dope, you are so annoying." Sasuke said coldly.

They sat in silence the rest of the class. Luckily it went by pretty fast so soon they were heading to their last class of the day, Science.

They got their ahead of Sakura and took seats in the back. Each desk could seat two people but Naruto was mad at Sasuke for ignoring him so he sat at a table in front of him. Sakura came in and saw the guys and went and sat by Sasuke.

_I wonder why Naruto isn't sitting by Sasuke. Hmmm… something must have happened last class. HUH… great. It's only the first day of school too. _

The bell rang and their teacher Shizune walked in.

"Good morning class, my name is Shizune and I'll be your science teacher this year. Now before I go over the rules I want you to know that where you sit now is your permanent seat unless I change it." Shizune said and then went over the rest of the rules for the class. She finished talking just as the bell rang. "All right see you all tomorrow!"

**Well thats it for this chapter.. SRY its soo short and plain... but i couldn't think of much else to happen yet. More excitement to come i promise... PLEASE review!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

After school Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura headed out and began thier walk home.

"I'm so hungry!!! Do you guys wanna go get some ramen?" Naruto asked.

"No thanks Naruto. I'm not hungry." Sakura said.

"HN" sasuke said which they knew translated into I'm not hungry.

"Well i see you guys later then i'm gonna go get something to eat." Naruto siad running off.

"He's acting so wierd today." Sakura said with a slight laugh.

"HN" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke can i ask you something?"

"HN.. you just did."

"You know what i meant."

"HN.. fine"

"What's going on between you and Itachi? Did something happen?"

"It's nothing."

"Sasuke we're supposed to be best friends. You, me and Naruto but you won't talk to us and today you were acting so angry and cold. What's going on? Why won't you tell me?"

"It doesn't concern the two of you."

Sakura stopped walking and Sasuke stopped turning to face her and ask why she stopped. But then he saw she was crying.

"Were suppossed to tell each other everything." sakura said quietly through her tears.

_Damn why does she have to cry? I hate it when she does that._

"Sakura... I just can't tell you, ok?"

"Fine." Sakura said as she wiped tears from her eyes and continued on walking. Sasuke walked beside and neither said anything. They got to Sakura's house a few minutes later.

"Bye Sasuke see you tomorow." Sakura said heading up the side walk to her house.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said stoping her from opening her door.

"Yea" she said turning to face him.

"I'm not telling you because i don't trust you i'm not telling you because i don't want you to get hurt." he said and then turned walking away. Sakura stood their a second and then went inside.

_Whats that mean... he doesn't want what or.. who to hurt me???_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke continued his walk home and suddenly a shadow appeared beside him.

"Hello little brother" Itachi said from behind him. Sasuke stopped walking and turned to face his brother.

"What do you want Itachi?"

"Smart move... not telling your friends what's going on. Even though they now think you don't trust them. But maybe that's for the best."

"Bye Itachi" Sasuke said turning around and walking away.

"Just remember little brother that your friends won't get hurt as long as no one finds out what you know about me."

"Yea what ever." Sasuke said and Itachi then vanished.

_Damn it! I have to stop him but how can i do it without getting Sakura and Naruto hurt. Especially Sakura!_

_

* * *

_

**I finally updated this story... sorry it took so long!!! LOTS of DRAMA for the first day of school. And does SASUKE have feelings for SAKURA??? Next chap to hopefully come soonish!!!! PLEASE REVIEW... THE MORE I GET THE SOONER THE UPDATE!!! you guys are my inspiration so review and help inspire me!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah i finally have updated this story... Thanx for all the reviews... i just found out that this story has gotten over 1000 hits!� YEAH (throws confetti) Thank you all for reading!**

* * *

The next day Sakura entered the gates to Konoha High and saw Naruto standing alone waiting for her. 

"Hey Naruto where's Sasuke?" she asked.

"I don't know I haven't seen him yet!" He answered. Then the bell rang so they headed inside and into History class. They took there seats in the back and waited for Sasuke, but soon the tardy bell rang. He was still no where to be seen.

"Maybe he slept in late?" Naruto said.

"Yea, maybe!" She said. The teacher walked in the room then and began writing notes on the board. Naruto and Sakura pulled out their notebooks and began to copy them. Halfway through class the door opened and Sasuke walked in.

"Mr. Uchiha your late!" their teacher said.

"Hn... whatever!" he said and handed him a note from the office.

"Very well, take your seat. You can get the notes you've missed from someone else," the teacher said then went back to writing on the board.

"Hey teme why are you late?" Naruto whispered to him.

"Slept in!" he answered and began copying his notes down.

"Ok then!" Naruto said.

"Mr.Uzumaki stop talking or you can have a detention!" the teacher said.

"Heh… Sorry!" Naruto said and started writing the rest of the notes down.

Soon it was the end of class and the bell rang. They stood up and headed out of the room.

"Well I'll see you guys third period!" Sakura said and walked off with Hinata to math.

"Cya!" yelled Naruto after her. Then he turned back to Sasuke and they began walking to Language.

"So teme I have a question!" Naruto said.

"Hn…" Sasuke said which Naruto took as a 'what is it?'

"Um… well… do you like Sakura? I mean more than a friend!" he asked.

Sasuke didn't answer after first.

_Damn! Why did he have to ask something like that? Does he think that's what is wrong with me? Oh Damn it!_

"Teme?" Naruto said.

_Huh, I guess it would be easier to tell him the truth then lie. I already have to lie about Itachi. The dope better keep his mouth shut to Sakura though!_

"Yes dope I do! Now will you shut up and keep it to yourself!" Sasuke said.

"Wait you do? Is that what's been bugging you?" Naruto asked.

"Uh… yea!" Sasuke said. Naruto didn't notice that he paused before answering.

"Well if that's it you need to stop acting so funny! You have Sakura worried about you!" Naruto said.

_For once I'm actually happy he's such an idiot and didn't catch on to the fact that I'm lying! _Sasuke thought.

"Ok I get dope! Now keep it down and you better not tell Sakura!" Sasuke said as they entered the Language room and sat down.

"Don't worry teme your secrets safe with me, Believe it!" Naruto said smiling stupidly.

* * *

In Math with Sakura and Hinata

"H-hey S-sakura is s-someth-hing wrong with S-sasuke?" Hinata asked stuttering slightly.

"I'm not really sure!" Sakura answered sadly.

"You like him alot don't you?" she asked.

"Yea I really do!" Sakura answered and then they went back to solving math problems from the board.

* * *

**Ok i kno this was short but you all should be excited cause i finally updated!**

**SoOoOo... please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY!! I finally got the inspiration to write another chapter!! (happy dance!!) Ok I'm done!! It's finally summer so hopefully I'll be able to update alot more!! Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!! OH and guess wat?? 1573 hits on this story!! YAY (throws confetti and does another happy dance) OK anywho on with the story!!**

**CHAPTER 7:**

After second peroid Sakura met up with Sasuke and Naruto at thier lockers.

"Hey guys how was Language?" Sakura asked.

"Boring as hell!" Naruto said.

"So was math," Sakura said.

"Well let's head to gym because I don't want to be late," Naruto said.

"Hold on... Did you just say that you didn't want to be late for a class? I may go into shock!" Sakura joked.

"Haha very funny Sakura... and I don't want to be late because we were all ready warned class would be dangerous so I would hate to see what would happen to us for being late." Naruto said.

"You have a point Naruto, crap we need to get going then," Sakura said.

"Hn..." Sasuke said and then they walked down the hall to the gym building.

They entered just as the bell rang and their teacher was no where in sight.

"So much for worrying about being late Kakashi isn't even here yet!" Naruto said as they sat on the bleachers next to the others.

"I heard from an upperclassmen that Kakashi is usually late but is really strict when he is here," Kiba said.

"Great!" Sakura said sarcastically.

Just then their teacher appeared out of no where and was now standing infront of the bleachers with a book in his hand. Most of the students gasped at the title of his book causing Kakashi to look up from it.

"Oh sorry about that let's get started," Kakashi said putting the book into a pocket of his pants.

"Now I have picked your teams so when I call your names come down and stand with your groups behind me...

...the first team will be Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino," Kakashi said and the three made their way down the bleachers and stood. **(Yea I'm going to use there teams from the show!)**

"The second team will be Hinata, Kiba and Shino." Kakashi said and those three stood behind him a few feet away from the other group.

"The third group will be Neji, Lee and Tenten."

"The fourth team is Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura." The three of them stood up and made their way down to the floor and stood together, Naruto stood grinning stupidly of course.

"The fifth team is Temari, Gaara and Kankouro"

**(OK and Kakashi split up the rest of the groups b/c I don't feel like writing it and having to make up people!!)**

"All right now all of you brought your gym clothes I hope! You have 10 minutes to go into the locker rooms and change then meet back out here in your groups." Kakashi said.

The girls and guys seperated and went to the locker rooms..

* * *

**With the Girls...**

"This class is going to be hell!" Ino complained.

"Stop your whining Ino-pig!" Sakura said.

"SHut it Forehead!"

"Make me!"

"Will you two shut up!" Tenten yelled ausing the two said girls to go silent and quietly finish getting ready.

"Soo... Sakura how was your summer?" Temari asked.

"Pretty good! How was yours?"

"Ok i guess it was kind of boring most of the time we were back in Suna visiting family."

"Sounds boring!"

"Torture!" Temari said and they laughed.

* * *

**With da BOYS...**

"This is going to awesome!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke punched him in the stomach causing Naruto to fall to the ground in pain.

"Dope!"

"Ahhh... Teme that hurt!"

"Then stop being loud,"

"Your no fun!" Naruto complained painfulling standing back up.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said as he finished changing.

"Akimaru shush someone will hear you!" Kiba said to the insid eof his locker.

"Um... Kiba are you hiding Akimaru in their or are you talking to yourself?" Chouji asked.

"Oh god Kiba's brain has been taken by aliens! I've seen this movie before guys and were the first to die!!" Naruto yelled.

"Dope!" Sasuke said rolling his eyes at Naruto's idiotic behavior.

"Naruto will you keep your mouth shut for like five minutes... my brain wasn't taken by aliens you moron," Kiba said.

"How troublesome... Naruto your so loud," Shikamaru said.

"hehe... Sorry!" Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

* * *

**Back into the GYM of DOOOMMMM!! (hehe sry!! HYPER! lol)**

The guys and girls re-entered thew gym and stood in thier groups and waited for Kakashi to give them further instruction.

"All right let's get started. Today you will be working in your teams playing a game similiar to capture the flag. You'll still be in your groups but I'm going to split the gym in half so their will be two big groups. You will have to get past your oponents to the other side while working your way through an obstacle course. Now you may be in two big teams but this is still a competition between all your different teams. Your groups of three will need to work together to get through the obstacle course. Now the only rule is that there is no rules. So now everyone to my left is one team and everyone to my right is the other team. Any questions?" Kakashi said.

Silence...

"Good now the team to my left go line up against the left wall, the team to my right go to the right wall." Kakashi said.

Everyone moved to their assigned places and waited. Then they heard a small rumbling sound from beneath them and watched in shock as the floor infront of them began to open up. When it became wide enough another floor came up out of the hole. Now in place of the gym floor was a huge obstacle course that they couldn't even see into because the walls were so high. There were rope ladders hanging along the wall facing them. The two different groups could no longer see each other but assumed correctly that each team was seeing the same thing.

"Now on my whistle you may begin. If you are injured yell for me and I'll come and get you... otherwise there is no getting out of that obstacle course without getting to the otherside alive! No pressure!" Kakashi said with a smile.

"BEGIN!" Kakashi yelled and blew his whistle.

The teams all ran up to thier ladders and one member of each group began to climb... their other team mates followed and soon they all had entered the challenge of a lifetime!

* * *

**OK so YAY another chapter... PLease reveiw and let me know what you think!!**

* * *


	8. AN

**OK everyone I am really sorry but I may be discontinueing this story! And i really am sorry b/c I hate when authors do this but I really don't have any idea where I'm going with this story! So thanx for all the reviews! This story has gotten 1793 hits which is amazing! I may update occasionaly if an idea comes to me but for now this story is definatley on Hiatus! Once again I am really sorry!**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed!**

**anime-liker92 Thank you so much for being my first reviewer ever!! LOL**

**Reflection of my Tears Thank you for reviewing! And I'm sorry that ur question about the conflict between Sasuke and Itachi wasn't completley answered in the chapeters I did write!**

**Uzumaki Miyako Thanks you for reviewing and letting me kno that you thought this story was good!**

**Bladez4ever Ur review may have been only one word... nice... LOL but thank you so much for taking the time to do even that!!**

**Sakura Haruno998 Thank you so much you were my number one reviewer and reviewed basically every chapter and asked questions and stuff so thanks!! Oh and thanks for all your interest in the SasuSaku love that was kinda hidden in the beggining chaps! I really regret that I won't be writing much more so that the relationship could grow! **

**OK so thank you to everyone who read! Hopefully maybe if I just take a break from this for a while I'll be able to get more ideas and come back to it!**

** Moonwolf27**


	9. Author Note

**Hey everyone,**

**OK so here's the deal. Since this story does get alot of positive feedback, I'm willing to continue it. **

**On one condition though...**

**I'm looking for a Co-writer.**

**Guidlines to be one:**

**1. Prefer if you can communicate via Email and/or Aim instead of just PM. but if your really interested and can only PM thats understandable.**

**2. Willing to help generate idea and type part of chapter. (I usually cant update b/c i have no time to type it out)**

**3. Can be on / email/Aim atleast one-two times a week to discuss and update story.**

**p.s. if you want to do this and have ideas put a outline of them in PM so I can look through everyones and see what I think would match close to the way I thought I was going to want this story to go.**

**I believe thats all. I hope I'm not requesting too much. But I've got major writers block so I need some majoor help getting back up to writing this story.  
If your interested PM me. or put in a review and I'll PM you back. **

**Moonwolf27**


	10. Authors Note: Good News

**Hey everyone!**

**I have found a Co-writer for this story!**

**Congradulations to CherrySaki-Chan who is officially helping me write this story.**

**There will be a slight change in where you'll find this story.**

**Very soon it will be moving to me and CherrySaki-chan new joint account, MoonCherry992.**

**  
I'll let you all kno when I have moved the story and then once the story starts getting new chapters I'll delete it from my account.**

**Thank you so much for all your support and I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing!**

**MOONWOLF27**


End file.
